Through the Tunnel
by raziel-009
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha have feelings for each other (duh!) but when Shippo busts them for nearly kissing, Kagome decides to go home for the night. And when Inuyasha screames at her for leaving and not wanting love, Kagome decides to take Inuyasha with her.
1. Default Chapter

Kagome woke up as if she had been slapped in the face. It had been that dream again. It was were Inuyasha was actually a caring person, who wasn't calling her a wench all the time. But, she thought, I guess he can be caring somtimes. she remembered the time she had been possessed by a fifty-year-old priestess. Kagome hugged her knees and tried to think of more times this half-demon had cared about something other than himself. Yet, just like the dream she was yanked back to reality by an angry yell.  
  
"Don't just sit there wench, make yourself useful!" it was Inuyasha no doubt.  
  
"Hey, guess what? I dreamed about you last night." said Kagome, staring into his amber eyes and trying to be as seductive as possible. Fortunetly, it was working.   
  
"Oh really? Were we kissing?" said Inuyasha falling under Kagome's 'spell'.  
  
"Maybe. Wanna find out?" she replied moving in closer with every word.  
  
Inuyasha was really taking the bait, thought Kagome as the two moved in together. Their lips were just about to touch when--  
  
"OOOOOOOOOOO, Kagome and Inuyasha!" yelled Shippo, imedetly yanking Inuyasha out of the mood, and placing him in a very bad one.   
  
"YOU RODENT!" he roared, "WAIT 'TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!!!!!"   
  
And with that he gave Kagome a five second peck on the lips and walked away grumbling to himself.  
  
Later that night Kagome sighed, she was running out of supplies and time to study. So she decided to head for home for the night.  
  
"Hey Miroku!" she screamed as she caught him reaching for Sango's behind. Sango looked around and when she spotted Miroku she slapped him harder than usual.   
  
"Yes, Kagome, how can I ever repay you for interrupting a moment of romance?" he said sarcasticly.  
  
"Romance, right. Have you seen Inuyasha? I have to go home for the night, and I want to let him know before I just leave." said Kagome.  
  
"Already noted." grumbled a voice from the trees. It was Inuyasha! "So what's so great about YOUR world anyway?" he continued, jumping down from the tree.  
  
"Don't go there." replied Kagome who was obiously upsetted by the comment.  
  
"Why not? Is it really better than all this? Magic and love? I would think that's what you've wanted instead of your stupid books and homework!" he said spitting the sentence out.  
  
"Is that really what you think?!"yelled Kagome who was near tears.  
  
"What if it is?" Inuyasha said softly, already feeling badabout upsetting Kagome.  
  
"FINE!" Kagome screamed through her tears, "Why don't you come with me? See what it's really like!"  
  
"MAYBE I WILL!"  
  
"Then let's go! We'll be back in three days, that is- if Inuyasha can last that long in MY world." Kagome told the other three  
  
"Three days it is then."  
  
Kagome led him to the tunnel and climed through, followed by Inuyasha.  
  



	2. Into the night

Okay here's Chapter two, hope you like it. Also check out my other stories. Please R&R!  
  
That's it, just a little more twords the light, thought Kagome. She and Inuyasha were almost out of the tunnel that led to Kagome's time.   
  
"Move faster Kagome!" screeched Inuyasha.  
  
"I'm trying," replied Kagome with obvious annoyance, "we can't ALL be mighty half-demons who have claws and can climb better!"  
  
"Wench." Inuyasha muttered to himself.  
  
Then finaly, even with her heavy back-pack Kagome was able to climb out, Inuyasha climbing like a spider behind her. She grunted as she picked herself up and waited for Inuyasha. When he climbed through, Kagome relized that she HAD to get him new clothes to be in her strange-to-him world.  
  
"Listen, Kagome," he started,"I"m sorry I called you a wench back there."  
  
He's apoligizing!?! Thought Kagome, but he NEVER apoligizes! Well maybe sometimes he does, she kept thinking. Maybe inside he IS the tender loving person in my dream.  
  
"Apoligy excepted Inuyasha." said Kagome   
  
"Now uh, where were we when the rodent caught us?" he said even more softly.  
  
"Somewhere around here I think." said Kagome with a grin. And with that, she pulled Inuyasha to her by his robes and kissed him hard on the mouth. 


	3. Burst of morning

Thanks for the reviews (keep 'em comin' plz), and reading my work, suggestions are always good, R&R, thanks.   
  
Inuyasha was taken by suprise in two ways, one of them had been when he had asked "where were we?" HE was supposed to kiss HER.  
  
The other was at how good it felt, so he closed his eyes and leaned in...  
  
"We have to get you some new clothes." Kagome said, when they finaly separated.  
  
"What's wrong with my clothes?" Inuyasha said testily.  
  
"They're to old now. You have to blend in."  
  
"To old?"  
  
"Yeah, means you'll end up looking like an old geezer, and some people will find this suspicios." Said Kagome  
  
When they arrived home, Kagome's mom looked horrified,"You brought him home with you?!"  
  
"Yes mom I brought him home with me, we uh had kind of a fight yesterday and here we are!" replied Kagome  
  
"Then I assume it'd been a long night for you all. Maybe you'd better turn in for the night. Kagome you're lucky that this is spring break."  
  
"You're right mom, but maybe we should make a bed and find some clothes for him."  
  
"Hello?! I'm standing right here!" said Inuyasha.  
  
"SIT BOY!" said Kagome and her mother together.  
  
When he came to, Inuyasha was in a pallet of blankets made by Kagome and her mom. It was morning and there were new clothes sitting beside him. He sliped on the jeans and t-shirt, and went down stairs.  
  
"Kagome, if I'm gonna be in this world with you for THREE DAYS, promise me ther'll be no mre 'sit boy' crap and stuff."   
  
"Uh, yeah sure thing." she said and then blushed. 


	4. Dawn of the New Day

It must have been hard for you all to imagine Inuyasha in a t-shirt and jeans, cause it was certainly hard for me! I'll try and go slower and fill in some blanks, R&R.  
  
"Mom! I'm in the shower! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" came Kagome's scream when Inuyasha opened the shower curtain.  
  
"I'm not your mom!" he replied.  
  
"I thought you were!"  
  
"I'm not!"  
  
"I can see that!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Just close the curtain!"  
  
Inuyasha did so and turned around,"I didn't know you were in the shower, okay?"  
  
"But what were you poking around for any way?" asked Kagome.  
  
"I was getting a towl."  
  
"For...?"  
  
"To shine the Testiaga."  
  
"Okay, sorry. It's just that, well-"  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"Girls don't usualy like to be seen naked."  
  
The water stopped."Inuyasha could you hand me a towel?" said Kagome.  
  
"Uh yeah, sure, here." said Inuyasha as he closed his eyes, and Kagome accepted the towel.  
  
Kagome stepped out of the shower with the towl wrapped around her. She's really pretty with her hair in long strings like that... thought Inuyasha.  
  
"Watcha thinkin?" asked Kagome at the odd expression on Inuyasha's face.  
  
"Uh, um, I...," He grabbed another towl, "I have to go shine the sword." he finaly stammered. That's odd, thought Kagome, he usualy knows what to say. Inuyasha was suddenly acting stranger and stanger. He's like the person from my dream, she thought smiling to herself. It had happened again, the same dream.   
  
Kagome was swimming in a pool of water and cherry blossoms they were just swirling around her, and then, with out warning, the blossoms died. everything turned black and she started to choke, she sunk, and then was falling through the sky. She was so sure that she would fall through the earth and break her neck from the impact. Scared, nervous, and alone, she fell through the sky, she almost excepted the gift of death.   
  
"Help." she whispered, it wasn't even a plea. Just a whisper for only the wind to hear. Then, when she thought she heard the life being wiped from her body, she felt two soft rods catch her. Wait they weren't rods! They were arms!   
  
"I'm here." whispered the familiar voice in her ear. Kagome looked up to see amber eyes that weren't scornful. They were diffrent, kinder.   
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome said,"What're you--"  
  
"Shh, quiet. Do you feel it?"   
  
"What?" but she couldn't finish. His lips were aginst hers.  
  
Then she would wake up. Always, that would be were she would reflect on the feelings she had just expiereinced.  
  
An hour later, Kagome and Inuyasha were in the park, A baseball cap covered Inuyasha's Inu ears.   
  
"Inuyasha." said Kagome pointedly.  
  
"What?"came the grunt of a reply from Inuyasha.  
  
"Why did you open the shower curtain?"  
  
Inuyasha blew up, "OH SO IT'S MY FAULT! I'M NOT OF THIS WORLD KAGOME, HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT THERE WAS A GIRL INSIDE!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"  
  
"Wait!"said Kagome.  
  
"What now?" Inuyasha was sad, mad, and embarrased at himself. Why did I open the curtain? He thought to himself. ( If you can't handle this and be mature about it then please leave!) I did see her figure's shadow through the curtain, but I can't let her know that!   
  
"Youre right, Inuyasha, I shouldn't have blamed you." said Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha mellowed, "But you didn't blame me." he said.   
  
"Inuyasha, I can't live on wild guesses anymore. Do you love me?" said Kagome with her eyes as big as ping-pong balls. 


	5. A new Burden

Sorry to leave you hanging like that, but I was running out of ideas!!! Just kidding, enjoy! R&R.  
  
"Uh, Well...I...,"stuttered Inuyasha.  
  
"Or is your loyalty to the shrine maiden?" said Kagome coolly.   
  
"That is it! What is with you Kagome? You've just been acting strange lately. What's going been on with you? Tell me!" Inuyasha blurted out.  
  
"I'm just fine! And since when were YOU so worried about me?" answered a very put out Kagome.   
  
"Let's think for a second. Hmmm, maybe it was when that Dark Priestess infected you?!"   
  
"I don't need you! Just leave me alone! And one more thing, SIT!" shouted Kagome.  
  
Something is defiantly wrong with her, is it normal, or supernatural? Thought Inuyasha.  
  
Meanwhile back in the feudal era,  
  
"OW!" yelped Miroku in pain. Sango had just whacked him for once again sweeping his fingers over her butt.   
  
"Next time you'll be out cold." She warned, "Is it really worth it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Wrong answer." Said Sango as she struck him out cold.  
  
"How long have they been gone Sango?" asked Shippo.   
  
"Nearly two days." Replied Sango. She looked tired, and confused.   
  
"What's wrong Sango?" said Shippo taking notice.  
  
"I'm fine, what are you talking about?" asked Sango a little too quickly.  
  
Shippo gave her a concerned look.  
  
"Oh fine, you win." Sango gave a week smile,"Ever since Kagome-chan and Inuyasha left, a certain presence has been lost within me somehow. As if well, a balance had been thrown off. Aside from that, I knew I sensed a demonic presence while they were here. It seemed to have left with them."  
  
"Sango, you don't think-"  
  
"I do." Answered Sango tiredly.   
  
"Please get some sleep Sango. You need strength." Said Shippo.  
  
"Maybe your right Ship- AGH! I THOUGHT I KNOCKED YOU OUT!" said Sango now face-to-face with Miroku who was awake and was caught feeling Sango's butt (When will he learn!?!?).  
  
"No, I faked it. Uh Sango what're you--"Miroku was actually out this time.   
  
Kagome looked sadly into the sunset. What had come over her? This was out of control, it was like she was still there walking and talking, but someone else had put the words in her mouth. I really believe that he loves me, thought Kagome, I probably embarrassed him by just coming out and saying it, but I just have to know if he loves me more than that undead-shrine-maiden. Kagome stared out into the sunset again.   
  
It looks like much bloodshed after a long, grueling battle. said a voice inside of her mind.   
  
Who are you? Answered Kagome.   
  
I do not need to be named. I am a portion of your self, who is screaming, wishing, and wailing to be let out into this vast open world of yours. The voice was poisoned honey, it's every last word oozing in hate and love  
  
I know who you are. Answered Kagome again.  
  
Of course you do! You only need the help of a mirror. It got slowly kinder; the voice drew on, droning at a hypnotist's speed. Kagome felt rather tired… All that was heard in the distance as she fell to the ground was a voice of someone she was sure she knew, why yes, that was him in the distance. But it was slowly getting blurrier; Kagome could just make out long silver hair. And the owner seemed to be calling her name. 


	6. The FlipSide

Sorry I couldn't add to it sooner, but I went to go do a service project. (I volunteered at The Salvation Army) oh well, Enjoy!

............................................................................................................

Inuyasha rushed to Kagome (who had collapsed), and picked her up just in time to see her change into a completely different girl.

............................................................................................................

............................................................................................................

Kagome woke up in the arms of someone she didn't know. But when she looked

closely at his face, past the lip-ring, nose-ring, and eyebrow-ring, she saw Inuyasha's serious amber eyes.

"Inuyasha, what happened?" she asked groggily. Inuyasha put her on her feet. He seemed to stand back and look her over as if she was different, and she found herself doing the same. He looked very different; red streaks surged through his hair, he had his left inu-ear pierced twice with little silver rings, and his clothes were very different. He was clad in a loose black tank-top and some black, baggy jeans were a few chains were held.

"Jeez, wench. You turned into a freakin' school girl!" he said, disgusted.

"And you turned into a punk!" said Kagome

"This is what I always look like, what are you talking about?"

"No, it isn't."

But they couldn't finish the argument because Sota, (at least shethought it was Sota) walked in on them and had the same reaction as Inuyasha.

"Kagome? Oh my God! You _never_ wear the school uniform! Even to school!" he shouted. He too looked different, he was wearing tight leather pants and a baggy black 'Kiss' (yes, the band) T-shirt. Around his wrist and neck was a leather strap were silver spikes had been attached, and his hair was perfectly parted down the middle, the right side was green, the left, purple.

_Where am I?_ Kagome thought miserably.

............................................................................................................

"Inuyasha, what the crap happened?!" snapped this 'other version' of Kagome.

As soon as Inuyasha put her down, he stepped back and looked her over, she did the same. This Kagome was wearing very tight leather pants, and a black tube top that looked like a t-shirt that had been torn on top and below the chest, leaving only a black strap that barely covered her boobs and said; 'If I got smart with you, how would you know?' On her wrists were black leather straps with studs, but on her right hand she wore a pair of bronze knuckle-dusters, and around her neck she wore a big, bulky, silver chain that went down to her chest. And her hair was still black but with magenta streaks running through

"Jeez wench, you turned into a freakin punk!" said Inuyasha.

"You turned into a school-boy!"

"Huh? This is what I always look like!"

"No it isn't!"

Then, (as I'm sure you've guessed.) Sota walked up and yelled;

"Kagome?!?! Mom is going to kill you for dying your hair!"

Kagome turned to Inuyasha.

"Has it been three days?" she asked.

"Not quite."

"Oh well, were going back to the Feudal era! Let's go!..."

............................................................................................................

"...Sango and Miroku will know what to do." Said Kagome to the punk Inuyasha.

............................................................................................................

Well, what do you think? Plz R&R!


	7. The White Monk and the Goth Warrior

I'm trying to update faster I promise! I'm really sorry that I took so long on the last chapter, but guess what? It's there, and so is this, so plz R&R!

Kagome looked around; they were outside on her lawn. She shook her magenta streaked hair with obvious mockery. It was night time and there was almost no moon out. _One more week_, thought Inuyasha. Kagome was obviously from a more punk, lively night-time.

"Hmm...I wonder..." said Kagome thoughtfully, "SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha collapsed. After a few minutes, he got back up and growled;

"Wench! What was that for?!?!?!!?" yelled Inuyasha so furiously, that Kagome could see the silver ear rings jangle and shake.

"I was only trying to see if it worked!" she said, lamely trying to defend herself.

"Why?" replied Inuyasha's punk version.

"Just in case you make me mad." Kagome said coldly, and without another word, the punk jumped into the well.

Inuyasha didn't know what to think of this prissy school-girl that had appeared in his arms. But before another thought could enter his mind, they hit the ground with a thud. Kagome got up and brushed her skirt off, she breathed in what was usually clean, crisp, air, but right now it was filled with the smell of alcohol.

"Kagome?" came a small voice at her feet. It was Shippo, but it didn't look like Shippo. His hair was down, and in a black bandana, he was wearing loose deep-blue pants, and a plain black t-shirt.

"Hi, Shippo." Kagome said softly.

"Kagome, umm...Did you bring whiskey today?" he said, obviously afraid of the changes that Kagome had put on herself.

"Aren't you a little young for alcohol?" asked Kagome.

Meanwhile, back at the 'other' feudel era...

"Whad'a'ya mean I bring you sweets all the time? I always bring you whiskey!" said 'punk-Kagome'.

"C'mon Kagome, let's go do what we came to do..."

"WHY DON'T YOU EVER HOLD ME ANYMORE!?!?!?" screamed a very different form of Sango. This version was wearing a black casual Japanese wrap-around skirt with a blue camisole-type top.

"Sango, try to control yourself. I am a monk, and I must honor my—"

But Sango cut him off; "I don't care what you have to honor, but this 'relationship' between you and me just isn't physical!" she said. Suddenly she turned around and slapped Miroku with all of her anger behind it.

Kagome couldn't believe her ears, Sango _wanting_ Miroku to be perverted? _And he wasn't!?_

"What was that for?"asked Miroku. _Something is very wrong here!_ Thought Kagome

"Nice outfit, Sango." , said Kagome sarcastically.

"Um, thank you Kagome, but this is what I wear everyday." , said Sango uncertainly.

"And Miroku, what's with the white? You look like a ghost." , said Kagome. For Miroku was in fact wearing white robes.

"Are you feeling alright? You look different, not me."

"Yes I just noticed that, Kagome what's up with the school uniform?"

"Wait, I sense that you aren't the same Kagome. Are you actually a demon." said Miroku suspiciously.

"No! I am Kagome! But this is a totally different world I'm dealing with. I don't know what happened but there has to be a reason!" said Kagome tiredly.

"...and there had better be a reason!" said the other Kagome angrily.


	8. Visions of a Different Past

In this chapter I'm gonna describe the parallel world a little bit. Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm not a demon!" Kagome yelled for the thousandth time, "I just wanna know what's going on!"

"Listen wench," said Inuyasha, his earrings dangling, "you wanna know what's going on? I'll tell you. Sango, you still have the jewel shards?" he said.

"No, I chucked them in the river, duh I have them." She said sarcastically.

"So quit griping at me and bring 'em!" he raved.

"I'm not griping!"

"Just bring the friggin' shards!!"_ **Inuyasha is much different here than he was at home, thought**_** Kagome, _wherever home is!_ **

Inuyasha brought a vial of black shards. **_Why are they black?_** Thought Kagome interestingly. For the first time since she appeared in his arms, Inuyasha was calm.

"Okay, just relax, it doesn't hurt. What we're going to do, is to show you our origin, that is if Miroku can make it happen

"Of course I can." Said Miroku as he knelt down and seemed to place some sort of spell on them. The shards glowed eerily as soon as Miroku was finished. Inuyasha picked up the largest one that was about as wide as lead in a pencil, and as long as a sewing needle. He took Kagome's hand and faced it palm-out, then Kagome realized what he was about to do. She flinched deeply hoping he would get the message, he did.

"I told you, it's not gonna hurt." He said with the tiniest trace of annoyance. Before Kagome could answer he had made a deep cut down the palm of her hand with the shard. As Inuyasha had said, it didn't hurt at all. But the thing that scared Kagome was that the blood running down her hand was still red, but it glowed. Inuyasha noticed her fright as soon as he had done the same thing to himself, only his blood glowed red with a few green streaks in it.

"Press your hand to mine, and we'll share a vision about my origin." He said softly. Kagome nodded and pressed her hand into Inuyasha's, flinching at the coldness of his blood. Soon, she drifted of as if in a deep sleep, and they shared a vision.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

'_Inuyasha looked around in confusion. Why had Kikiyo just tried to kill him? A rustle from the bushes gave him warning before a tall, pale girl jumped out and shot Inuyasha with a magic arrow. The girl had long black hair with streaks that were red as blood. She wore tight leather pants over her favorite hunting boots which were huge healed shoes that made her seem taller. A hunting top with the symbol of the dragon on it completed her outfit. She smiled to herself as she walked away from his dying body. Not too long after, a girl that looked a lot like Kikiyo appeared. She wore her hair long and had streaked it maroon. She wore boots, tight pants, and a tube top that barely covered her. She looked around as though confused and spotted the unconscious Inuyasha. She walked slowly over to him and couldn't resist feeling his ears! They were **so** soft...'_

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Another Image flashed inside Kagome's mind;

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

'_The punk versions of herself, Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku walked along the road. Every now and then Shippo would bend over and complain of a headache because of too much whisky. Suddenly, they stopped. In front of them, was a hippie of some sort. He and Inuyasha yelled and threatened each other, Kagome thought she heard the name Naraku mentioned. So, Naraku is a hippie, just great. Kagome found herself thinking. And then she saw his hand flash out and hold a large piece of the black Shikon Jewel. He smiled, almost apologetically, and blasted all of them off of their feet and into either a tree or into a bush. Kagome stood up and started swearing at Naraku as she pulled out a bow and arrow. She fired a spirit arrow, and it landed exactly where he had been, it seemed that the hippie disappeared.'_

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The visions ended, leaving Kagome's head to fill with somany questions about this new world. She realized that it was the same situations, but almost the opposite of her world.

"Inuyasha, could I ask you a question?"

"Whatever." He grumbled.

"Why do you want the Shikon Jewel so bad? And don't just say 'to become a full demon.', I already know that."

"I guess just because I don't like Naraku." He answered simply, "And he's also made this one girl—"

"Kagura." Kagome interrupted.

"Hey! Who's telling it!?" he raved. And before Kagome could ask another question, they heard a slap and then a crash.

"Sango! Miroku! Could you keep it down back there?!?!" Inuyasha yelled angrily. When they didn't stop making noise, he got up and checked their room.

"Hell no..." he muttered, annoyed and grossed out at the sight before him.


End file.
